Dirty Intentions
by pexylexy
Summary: Edward/Jasper - rated M for sexual content - Edward doesn't care how he gets Jasper into the shower as long as he does...


Edward leant against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes appreciatively following the curve of Jasper's naked back as the water cascaded down onto the older vampire.

It was one of those moments that Edward was eternally thankful to Emmett for always picking a fight with Jasper, something that more often than not ended outside in a wrestling match which left the older vampire in dire need of a shower almost every time.

10 minutes earlier a raging Emmett eventually had had to surrender and Jasper had been quick to shed his torn shirt and make his way up into the bathroom after picking some dry leaves out of his tousled hair.

"Like what you see?" The Southern drawl finally dragged Edward's attention back to the naked blond who was just smoothing his wet hair out of his eyes, the water enticingly running down his lithe frame.

"What if I did?"

"Then I'd have you stripping for me and joining me in here so I can have my wicked way with you..."

Edward swallowed at the thought. "What if I didn't?"

Jasper's lips quirked into a smirk. "Then you'd have to explain to me why you're getting hard from watching me in the shower. Personally, I have the feeling that's gonna be really interesting..."

Jasper chuckled when Edward didn't answer and instead kicked the door shut behind him before he leisurely started to unbutton his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor a second later.

Jasper's hand subconsciously sneaked its way down his body to curl loosely around his hardening cock as he watched Edward slowly undoing his pants, letting them slide down his long legs to pool around his ankles.

A breathless chuckle left Jasper's lips. "Going commando, huh?"

Edward shrugged, the expression on his face one of pure innocence.

"Get in here." Jasper husked, the firm tone of his voice allowing no resistance. For a brief moment Edward considered not following the older vampire's order but the fire and lust burning in Jasper's eyes convinced him to comply.

The younger vampire eventually joined Jasper under the spray of warm water which had darkened the older vampire's hair considerably, the usual honey blond now an appealing brown that somehow suited Jasper's dark and mystic aura a lot better in Edward's eyes. He yearned to run his fingers through the silky strands but Jasper caught his wrist before he could reach them.

"Don't." Jasper growled, immediately taking charge and spinning the younger vampire around with ease, a small gasp escaping Edward's lips when he connected with the tiled wall while Jasper's lean frame insistently pushed against his back.

Almost instantly Edward started to struggle against the older vampire's weight keeping him trapped, if only for the fact that he knew Jasper enjoyed it to break his resistance. Edward bucked back against the older man when one finger entered him roughly. Jasper's teeth sank into the younger vampire's shoulder, an agile tongue soothing the abused skin soon afterwards as a second finger followed, eliciting a loud groan that echoed off the tiled wall.

"Slut." Jasper's voice was affectionate but still Edward gave a low growl that quickly turned into a mewl when the questing fingers were retrieved. His back arched in a perfect bow as Jasper eventually entered him, their bodies pressed closely together as the water rained down on them.

They quickly fell into a familiar rhythm, hard and rough, Jasper's arm curling around Edward's chest, pulling him closer still. Little gasps mingled with Edward's wanton moans every time the older vampire deliberately let his fingernails catch the younger vampire's nipples, his whole body rocking back hard against Jasper when fangs lightly scraped his neck, barely breaking the skin but still sending shocks through every fibre of his being.

It didn't take long for Edward to be pushed over the edge, a low groan seeking release from his throat when Jasper quickened his own pace to follow the young brunet. They slumped forward in an almost human way, Jasper bracing himself on the wall beside Edward's head until the younger vampire began to squirm back against Jasper's weight.

Jasper straightened up, running an appreciative hand down the other vampire's back as he took a few steps back to give Edward some space. Edward turned around, resting against the wall for a moment before tilting his head up into the spray of water which was slowly turning colder.

Jasper watched the younger vampire rake his fingers through his wet hair before their eyes met. "You told Emmett to pick a fight, didn't you?"

Edward smirked as he leaned forward so their open lips rested only inches apart, his tongue darting out to gently flick the older vampire's lips. "What if I did?"

A low growl rumbled through Jasper's chest before he claimed the younger vampire's lips with his, their tongues battling for dominance until Edward submitted to Jasper's unrelenting kiss. They parted a moment later, Jasper's eyes burning into Edward's. "Just be glad I can beat Emmett most times otherwise I'd have to tell him to mess up your pretty face..."

Edward chuckled breathlessly as he moulded his body against Jasper's, bringing their lips closer together. "You wouldn't... you like my pretty face too much."


End file.
